


Прихоть

by fandom Nastoyashee Sveklo 2020 (WTF_Nastoyashee_Sveklo_2020), seane



Category: Wiedźmin | The Witcher (Video Game), Wiedźmin | The Witcher - All Media Types
Genre: Blow Jobs, Don't copy to another site, Fandom Kombat 2020, Hand Jobs, M/M, Male Slash, Present Tense, Slash
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-24
Updated: 2020-08-24
Packaged: 2021-03-07 00:00:06
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 566
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26087575
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WTF_Nastoyashee_Sveklo_2020/pseuds/fandom%20Nastoyashee%20Sveklo%202020, https://archiveofourown.org/users/seane/pseuds/seane
Summary: Аристократам положены случайные связи, да и ведьмаки им не чужды
Relationships: Geralt z Rivii | Geralt of Rivia / Morvran Voorhis
Comments: 8
Kudos: 18
Collections: Level 5 Quest 1: Драбблы/Мини от M до E 2020, Выкладки команды fandom Nastoyashee Sveklo 2020





	Прихоть

Солнечный свет пробивается между занавесками, и в косых его лучах танцуют пылинки. Морвран лениво наблюдает за их полетом. Поворачивается на бок, зевает. Комната маленькая, бедная. Для ведьмака в самый раз, однако для нильфгаардского аристократа обстановка уж больно убога.

Впрочем, не тащить же было Геральта к милейшей Луизе Ла Валетт. Она-то, может, и не отказалась бы составить им компанию, Луиза — женщина широких взглядов. Но именно сейчас Морвран не расположен к играм втроем.

Геральт еще спит. Приподнявшись на локте, Морвран рассматривает его спину. Отлично Геральт сложен, что и говорить. Сухие скульптурные мышцы, ни сала, ни лишнего мяса. Бледная спина иссечена шрамами, и Морвран, зевая, прослеживает пальцем один из них, потом другой...

Что он здесь делает, Морвран и сам толком не понимает. Просто нашло вчера. А впрочем... У человека его положения должны быть понятные всем слабости и мимолетные прихоти. Уложить в постель ведьмака — все равно, что переспать с подавальщицей из корчмы: удовольствие грубое, но вполне объяснимое. Мужская красота ведь не то, что женская, в каждой корчме не встречается. А такое тело жаль упускать. Тем более что Морвран имел удовольствие его лицезреть во дворце Императора.

Морвран лениво разглядывает шрамы. Прихоть, да... Обидно сознавать, что для ведьмака-то он уж точно прихоть, эпизод между подавальщицей из корчмы и очередной чародейкой. Приятней было бы, конечно, поразить его воображение, остаться этакой занозой в сердце, но подобное воображение поди еще порази.

Ладонь Морврана спускается ниже, оглаживает поджарую задницу, и тут Геральт наконец просыпается. Медленно потягивается, переворачивается на спину. Теперь Морвран может созерцать, насколько сильно у Геральта стоит. Крепкий такой утренний стояк, признак молодости и отменного здоровья.

Морврану видится в этом какая-то ирония. Сколько лет ведьмаку, он прекрасно знает. Он вообще многое знает о Геральте не из Ривии, человеке, заменившем отца Цирилле Фионе Элен Рианнон, цинтрийской княжне и нильфгаардской принцессе.

Геральт смотрит на него сквозь ресницы — этаким взглядом матерого кошака, разнежившегося на солнце. В этом-то взгляде, ленивом, медово-желтом, все и дело. Морврану вдруг остро хочется, чтобы этот взгляд изменился, чтобы глаза Геральта широко распахнулись. Чтобы он не просто лениво томился от утреннего стояка, а сходил с ума.

Морвран сползает ниже и касается языком блестящей от смазки, темной головки. Геральт охает в голос. Посмотреть бы на него сейчас. Морвран обводит головку языком, сжимает ее губами, чувствует вкус выступающей смазки. И начинает возбуждаться сам. Поистине пошлое и вдохновляющее занятие, с подавальщицей в такое не поиграешь. Он лижет ствол от головки от основания, а Геральт стонет, комкая простыню в кулаке. Морвран снова ласкает губами головку, надавливает кончиком языка на щель, слизывая смазку.

Вчерашний хмель еще толком не выветрился из головы. За окном кричит торговка пирожками. Морвран неумело пытается взять в рот, давится и смеется, уткнувшись лбом в теплое бедро. 

Геральт тянет его за плечи, заглядывает в глаза. Да, взгляд у Геральта уже другой. Шальной, слегка пьяный взгляд. Растрепанные белые пряди обрамляют лицо.

Широкая ладонь Геральта обхватывает член Морврана, и мысли рассыпаются бисером. Морвран с невольным стоном втягивает воздух. И тянется рукой к члену Геральта. Они оба часто дышат, волосы липнут к вспотевшей коже. Да, хорошо, как же хорошо. 

Торговка на лице все кричит, и пыль все так же пляшет в солнечных лучах. Морвран прихватывает Геральта за задницу, прижимается теснее. Руки их движутся почти в одинаковом темпе. Геральт кончает первым, низко стонет, почти рычит. За ним следом накрывает и Морврана.

Потом они долго лежат, глядя в потолок. Шевелиться не хочется. Потолок темный, в углу паутина. Морвран охвачен приятной истомой.

Прихоть, да. Всего лишь прихоть. Но, может, она станет чем-то большим.


End file.
